Sol Invictus
by Legate Augustus
Summary: It's fourteen years after the Reaper War and the Galaxy has been forever changed. The Citadel has effectively lost its political power and the Krogran are on the rise; along with a new Human military government known as the Greater Terran Union. In the coming darkness, the galaxy will burn in the struggle for power. (The GTU is based off the same faction in Stellaris Invicta)


**Sol Invictus **

Sol Invictus

Introduction

At the end of the Reaper war the Crucible was fired and all synthetic life in the galaxy was wiped out in the blink of an eye; the galaxy burned as the Reapers fell from the sky and the Mass Relays failed and galactic travel ceased for the first half year after the war. While the Citadel Allied fleet was successful in winning the battle of Earth with minimal casualties. Countless people had fallen in battle but Commander Shepard had survived. On Earth chaos reigned as the debris from the war fell upon the planet and many felt they were now under an alien occupation. An emergency military government was established to restore order and rebuild the system and by 2187 the Charon relay was once again operational and the alien forces left with the citadel in tow back to its original location. The other Citadel races had achieved the restoration of their Mass Relays and made steps on to restore galactic civilisation as rapidly as possible; but back in the Sol system a new sense of nationalism had taken hold and in 2189 the emergency provisional government was voted into power and the Greater Terran Union was born.

The Greater Terran Union was organized a stratic meritorcy with a national council of twelve Marshals who oversaw various spheres of influence; Xeno Knowledge headed by Marshal Natasha Havelock, Biotic Science headed by Marshal Leah Martin, Cybernetic Science headed by Marshal Ronald Hendrick, National Defense headed by Marshal Steven Hackett, Expansion and Diplomacy headed by James Walker, Strategic Intelligence headed by Marshal Miranda Lawson, Laws and Justice headed by Marshal Owen Bailey, Military Offense headed by Marshal Massani, Military Strategy headed by Marshal Petrovsky, Special Warfare by Marshal Ashley Shepard, Logistics and Infrastructure by Carla Diaz, and Technology headed by James Hawking. Amongst the Marshalls a High Marshall would be chosen who would be trusted to lead the Union for a twenty year term with the current High Marshal John Shepard being both the founder of the GTU and it's first leader.

The GTU reorganized itself into a state where everyone was expected to pull their own weight and as such serve in some form of public service at some point in their life. On top of that the Union had full control over the resources within its borders and how to use them. This direct control allowed the Union to increase the speed of recovery. While Terra had suffered extreme damage it was well under construction and despite what some considered to be leaving under an oppressive government it did it's best to serve its people. Through the use of new medical technology and genetic engineering, Terrans have denser muscular systems and hardier bones. Adding onto these enhancements Terrans as a race have a more robust cellular regenerative system than before, allowing them to heal faster and on average live longer. Terrans can reach the age of 250 on average with aging occurring thrice as slowly after reaching maturity effectively meaning that a Terran with all the wisdom and knowledge of a ninty year old could have the body of a thirty year old and so on.

In 2190 the GTU formerly revealed itself to the rest of the galaxy and announced it's new humanity first doctrine. Distancing themselves from the Asari and Salarians but surprisingly the Turians pushed for stronger relations due to their similar cultures and sense of service; the Turians themselves were overstretched due to the large amount of Marauders that fled into Citadel space and the situation became so bad that it essisstantly became every race for itself as in 2193 the Citadel was sacked by a fleet of Vorcha, Batarians and exiled Krogran. The damage down in the Sack of The Citadel only worsened the political climate to the point that the council effectively lost power as the races left and went their separate ways with the Citadel reforming itself into a so called "Station-State". Only those who still could afford the vision of the Citadel council remained to guide this new state.

After the Sack of the Citadel both the Terrans and Turians both decided that the Batarian threat would have to be dealt with once and for all and in 2194 a Joint Terran-Turian fleet invaded the rogue state and after six months effectively pacified it and the Batarians were forced to become a protectorate of the Greater Terran Union. The Batarian Protectorate would become the first step in the Terran plan to establish a colonial hegemony over the galaxy. The Terrans and Turians would officially enter into a military alliance in the year 2195.

By the year 2200 the shape of the galaxy had forever changed in the last decade and a half. The former Citadel races in a arms race to increase their power while a New Krogran Empire lead by Overlord Urdnot Wrex expand into the Terminus systems. The dawn of the Twenty-Third century is a dark time for while the galaxy survived armageddon it is on the brink of a great galactic war that will shake it to its very foundations.


End file.
